


i won't say i'm in love

by HQcharbon (fleurdelester)



Series: twitter bingo challenge [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Confession, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Angst, but like it's their fight before the training camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdelester/pseuds/HQcharbon
Summary: More importantly, he didn’t have a crush on Hinata Shouyou. All those websites had to be wrong. The fact that he spends all his time thinking about Hinata’s smile, and spending time with him, and holding his hand, all of that had to mean something else, didn’t it?oran accidental confession
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: twitter bingo challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048276
Comments: 7
Kudos: 156





	i won't say i'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [twitter bingo challenge](https://twitter.com/HQcharbon/status/1335594908246302726) b4, "fuck i did not mean to confess aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa". 
> 
> Special thanks to anna and risu for prompting this <3

Kageyama leaned his head back against the gym wall, letting the grass he had pulled out of frustration fall onto his school slacks. It had been three days and counting since Hinata had last spoken to him, and he couldn’t figure out why.

Okay, maybe he could see why Hinata was upset, but this wasn’t the first time he had gotten into fights with his teammates, so why did it hurt so much this time?

The day after their fight, Hinata had refused to talk to him, refused to even look at him, and even though it probably should have made him mad, it just made Kageyama feel like his heart was being ripped open from the inside. It was only then that he realized how alone he was without Hinata, and how much he craved to spend time with him, to see that bright hair and sunny smile.

Sighing, he relents that he’d never fully understand what happened between them, but he knows that they’ll figure it out, they just have to let fate take its course. He kicks a stray pebble on his walk back to the main building, hoping to cool off some of his frustration, when he hears voices from inside the gym. He presses against the wall, attempting to eavesdrop when he realizes it’s Hinata’s voice he hears.

“I just think he wouldn’t get it, Yachi.” Hinata sighs, his voice just barely carrying to where Kageyama remains hidden. “There’s no point in telling him that I like him, it’d just make things awkward.”

“Well, you never know!” Yachi tries, optimistically. “He might have a crush on you too!”

“Doubt it.”

Kageyama stiffens from where he stands, his veins running cold. He needs to get out of there _now_ before Hinata sees him and finds out he overheard, the Hinata who likes him, the Hinata who has a crush on him.

He rushes back to his classroom, and for the rest of the afternoon his mind can only play an endless loop of _Hinata likes me Hinata likes me Hinata likes me_.

-

Kageyama spends the night on the internet, trying to figure out what to do about his Hinata problem.

_What do I do if my spiker has a crush on me?_

_Friend has a crush on me, help!_

_What does it mean to think of someone all the time?_

_Do I have a crush on my friend?_

The websites are all useless, recounting tales of girls confessing to their best friends and getting rejected, effectively ruining their friendship forever. That was exactly what Hinata had told Yachi in the gym, that a confession of feelings would just make things awkward between them. More awkward than they already were, that is.

More importantly, he _didn’t_ have a crush on Hinata Shouyou. All those websites had to be wrong. The fact that he spends all his time thinking about Hinata’s smile, and spending time with him, and holding his hand, all of that _had_ to mean something else, didn’t it?

He buries his face in his arms as an attempt to silence the thoughts in his head, thinking he’s really in it now.

-

Things continue as they were between him and Hinata. They avoid eye contact at practice, they don’t spend their lunches apart, and they don’t even think about sitting next to each other on the bus to the training camp.

It’s only when one of their senpai decides to intervene does everything go downhill.

“Hinata, Kageyama,” Tanaka says, thrusting a handful of water bottles into his arms. “Go fill these up for us.”

Reluctantly, they look at each other and head to the fountain outside, avoiding eye contact as Hinata leans against the concrete.

“Still not talking to me, huh?” Hinata attempts to break the ice. “It’s okay, you’ll come around once you see how _awesome_ my new skills are.”

“I think I’m in love with you.” Kageyama blurts out, his face immediately going bright red. He fixates his eyes on the water bottles, bracing himself for impact. He didn’t mean to say it, Hinata didn’t _want_ him to know because it would ruin everything and now he’s gone ahead and done just that.

Just as he’s trying to find a way to get himself out of this situation, or at least out of Hinata’s near vicinity, Hinata’s voice breaks his thoughts.

“Say that again,” he says, sounding breathless and oddly fragile. Kageyama takes a leap of faith and meets Hinata’s eyes only to find his expression completely neutral. “Say it again,” he repeats.

“No.” Kageyama pouts. “I’m not gonna say it again.”

Hinata approaches carefully, like Kageyama is a scared deer, and he kneels down next to him, reaching over to turn off the tap. “I heard you the first time, I just didn’t believe it.”

“Yeah, well you won’t hear it again, don’t worry.” Kageyama frowns. “I know you didn’t want this so I’ll stay out of you way whenever I can –”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence, as the next second Hinata’s lips are pressed against his own, effectively shutting him up. They pull away for air and he looks into Hinata’s eyes, which are twinkling with happiness.

“I think I’m in love with you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> they're such idiots
> 
> as always i can be found on twitter @HQcharbon


End file.
